Blanket Scenario MegKen
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: they got trapped in the snow and things happen...


The Blanket Scenario = Megumi and Kenshin  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
"It's really freezing out there!" Megumi wheezed as she dusted snow from her clothing. She looked at Kenshin, who was doing the same.  
  
*Hmmm... I got Kenshin alone! What an oppurtunity! It's cold! And it's perfect for...* Her thoughts were halted as Kenshin started rummaging a crumpled pile in a corner.   
  
She tore her gaze off him to think some more * Oh Kaoru, you'll never stand a chance! He will be mine!*  
  
"Eeto... Megumi-dono de gozaru?" she plunged back to reality to find Kenshin staring at her strangely.  
  
"Sumimasen Ken-san, my mind was elsewhere." She smiled apologetically at the red-head, who just shrugged.  
  
"Daijobu, Megumi-dono. Anou, it seems that we're stuck here for the night. And I found this, de gozaru." He handed her a thin, pathetic looking blanket. "Sessha hope it's suffice to warm you de gozaru. Oyasumi Nasai de gozaru." Then he porceeded to the other corner of the room.  
  
Megumi watched as he sat and propped his sakabatou on his shoulder. Then, she laid the blanket across her lap and tried to sleep. Moments later, her eyes popped open again after realizing that there is only one blanket and Ken-san had just given it to her. The poor man would freeze to death. and at that, a thousand more ideas popped into her head, none of which are good for the ruruoni's heart.  
  
*This is my chance! I could force him to share the blanket with me then it's time for seduction!* Fox ears appeared along with a very wicked smile. She tried to conjure sensual images of the red head. What came out was ... a very sensual SANO picture.  
  
*The chicken head? What is he doing in my daydreams? He's everything I dislike in a man!* Megumi thought as she banished the iame away and rose to her feet. With light steps, she walked towards the sleeping ruruoni.  
  
{Is that right? Then why are you attracted to him?} her conscience jeered.  
  
*I am NOT attracted to him!*  
  
{Yeah right.}  
  
*I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!*   
  
{Go ahead, fool yourself.}  
  
*Hmph, just shut up, I need to get to Ken-san. He's freezing.*  
  
At the first creak of the floorboard, the swordsman was instantly awake though he did not raise his head. A moment later, he felt rather than saw the young doctor leaning over him.  
  
"What is it Megumi-dono de gozaru?" he inquired politely  
  
"Ken-san! You're freezing! Why didn't you tell me there's just one blanket? Here, take it." she scolded as she tried to force the blanket on him. Of course, being the adorable gentleman that he is, he refused. "No, I will be all right, Megumi-dono de gozaru."  
  
"It's not all right Ken-san! You're already freezing! ?If you don't want to take it, I suggest we share it. My principles as a doctor simply just can't let you die." She countered as she sat beside Kenshin. All thoughts of seduction fled her mind as she started to get sleepy. He wrapped his arms around her and offered his chest as a pillow. He drew the blanket around them securely. Wind and snow continued to howl outside but somehow they knew they would survive. Megumi closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, expecting a lot of pleasant Kenshin dreams. what she got was ... a LOT of EROTIC SANO dreams.  
  
Later that night, Kenshin still could not sleep. He was worried about the others...  
  
"Oh God Sanosuke! More!" Megumi gasped softly. He smiled and blushed a little. Somehow, he knew that Megumi had feelings for the ex-gangster.  
"Aishiteru.." The smile on his face widened.  
~owari~  
  
041600  
amaterasu  
  
revised: 010402  
Authoress' Notes ....  
This fic is brought to you by Insane Urges Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine. Please understand that none of your time wasted in this piece of junk will be returned, bleh! :Þ  
  
- thank you for those who read this. I revised it just to give it a bit of touch up. Hope you liked it! ^^: 


End file.
